One Night
by Emo Fox
Summary: Pretty plain, pretty simple. Drabble. Hotel room, curious Sasuke, sly Naruto. What could happen? SasuNaru/PWP


"One Night"

By: Emo Fox

Darkness had long since taken hold of the small room, being a moonless night and all. Sasuke had been awake a long while, long enough to watch the darkness creep, long enough for his eyes to adjust so well he could make out every little shape. It was annoying, being here. They could have made it to the next village by sunup, what was a little night between paths?

But, he couldn't persuade Kakashi and the jounin chalked it up to Sasuke's new "attitude" that he'd recently developed after he figured out why he had been even pissier before. His nose wrinkled, as if smelling something foul and he turned over again, the paper-thin hotel blanket wrapping about his lithe frame like bandages, making him feel even more trapped.

He didn't bother to get loose though, there was no point. The boy next to him seemed perfectly content curled up in his little ball, the blankets a memory he didn't care about by now. How long has it been since he's been watching him? Tonight, well, today, he hasn't let Naruto pass without a look. And hell, if you want to chalk on years to the tab, he's never kept his eyes off this outrageous boy.

But, that's the problem. That's the reason for Sasuke's mood, and has always been the reason. Naruto was someone he finally understood he could never beat. He would never get Naruto to love him, nor would he ever be able to truly beat Naruto in a fight. It hurt him. His pride, his ego, whatever the hell, all he knew was that it hurt, and he didn't like it.

He didn't like being this close to the kitsune. Smelling the unique scent, tasting the daily sweat that still hung around him, watching every movement of bare skin(as of course Naruto didn't sleep with a shirt, not since he's grown up, not since he's been feeling temperature more thoroughly), and hearing every breath.

Obessive? A little. Slumping into the pillow, the moody Uchiha brought the blanket around him, burying his hands in it so he wouldn't be tempted to touch. Damn him.

Stupid Kakashi wouldn't let either of them share a room with Sakura, so he was forced to endure this torture 'till morning. Now he understood just how tempting forbidden fruit must be, as he had some right in front of him. All he needed to do was move forward a few inches, and his lips would graze that tanned shoulder that seemed to still have a light sheen of sweat from the earlier summer day.

That's all he needed to do, move forward and smell the crook of his neck, get his full heady scent. All he needed to do ... all he wanted to do.

Before he even realized it, he was inching forward, his lips brushing the forbidden skin, feeling the texture upon the sensitive plump flesh of his lips. Smelling the thick scent, his body unconsciously moving closer until he was spooning the other boy. As if comepelled, his hands had moved from beneath the blankets to touch the small of Naruto's spine. Manuvering through the sheets, fingertips tracing his spine and smirking as Naruto unconsciously arched into the ghostly touches.

Before he knew it, his lips found home at Naruto's nape, tongue moving from between them to lick at the salty skin, to taste what he's always wanted. He couldn't even stop himself. Couldn't even warn himself that Naruto would wake up, that he'd be resenganed all the way to hell and back.

No, all there was was this moment.

All there was was him and Naruto.

Naruto moaned, that delicsious sound sending a hot chill down the Uchiha's spine. He couldn't help but smirk, he loved the power, he loved the hold he had on the kitsune at this moment. He was in control, he would beat Naruto senseless with his every sensual touch, making him need him -- need him more than anything.

In the flash of the moon, Sasuke's eyes turned a deep cimson, if only a moment as he turned the kitsune onto his back and boldly stradled him. Shirtless Naruto didn't know what was coming to him, his face still blank with slumber. His lashes little black crescents on his high, marred cheeks. His lips parted, either from the previous sound, or because the heat had made him start to pant. Golden hair softer than any girl's, hung just right by his shaped eye brows.

Sasuke noticed everything, every little scar, even every stupid bugbite. He could almost feel the texture of his skin just by looking, just by drinking him in with his inherited eyes. Naruto was perfect, so fucking perfect.

Licking his lips, Sasuke descended on his sleeping prey, his face hovering inches from the blonde's face, his smaller hands holding down Naruto's bulky wrists. He had the fox, the sly cunning fox. He wouldn't lose this time, he wouldn't back down with his tail between his legs.

This was his moment, his moment to have complete control over the kitsune -- over his emotions, over his everything. Naruto was his, all his. Sasuke couldn't help it as he started to pant, wanting so badly to make Naruto feel all of him.

God, he needed him so much.

He was so beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous there bathed in the moonlight.

"Naruto." He whispered in the kit's ear, tongue tracing the shell of it, nearly smiling as the cute little fox smiled in his sleep and shifted under him. That movement aroused the hell out of Sasuke, it took all his training just to restrain himself from grinding his hips down on the fox.

"Mmmm.." Came the sleepy response, all too arousing to tainted ears.

Sasuke looked like a cat, back arched, sharp red eyes trained on the fox's expression. "Wake up."

"I am awake." He grumbled.

"Then who am i?" He asked huskily, licking Naruto's neck.

The kit shuddered, "Sakura."

In that moment the world was shattered.

Sasuke's eyes turned blacker than the night sky, his form stiff, his blood like ice.

Sakura.

"Sakura." He repeated his mental thought, breathless in a bad way as he started to retreat from the kit's half-naked frame.

What had he been doing? Was his mind so gone by lust he forgot that Naruto loved females?

He was stupid. Absolutely stupid.

"Sakura." He murmured. "Lick me again."

If that sentence had been said without that foul name, Sasuke would have been on the kit like a dog to meat. But, the name had completely destroyed his arousal, and sent him into a sort of spiraling haze. He grabbed his his chest, finding it hard to breathe.

"Go to bed."

"I thought i was supposed to wake up." Had Sasuke been looking, he would have seen the soft smirk on the fox's face.

"Go to sleep."

"You sound awfully manly, Sakura-chan."

"Go to sleep." He said darkly, looking to the wall as he tried to slink off the bed, getting tangled like a whelp in the sheets. He frowned, feeling tears prick his eyes. Was he so weak? He knew, he always knew, yet for some reason he still thought he had a chance.

A sleeping Naruto did not reflect the awake Naruto. He was such an idiot.

He wanted to die.

Sasuke was just about ready to rip the sheets apart with his teeth -- damn bedding.

"Mm. Sakura, i liked you on top."

Sasuke's back stiffened.

"I liked your tongue." He grinned a little ( not that the Uchiha saw ). "I liked your touches, i liked when you pinned me."

"Go to sleep." He mumbled, feeling utterly pathetic.

"Most of all, i liked your hard cock on mine."

Sasuke nearly choked on his tongue as he tumbled from bed straight on his ass, sheets strung around him like spider legs. His eyes were wider than an owl's, staring straight up as the form of the fox peered over the edge of the bed.

"Retard." He spat. "Like i could sleep through that."

Sasuke's face flushed bright red, his eyes darting here and there, still stuck and feeling weirder than before.

"I am a ninja." He said proudly, classic grin strung across his face.

"Awake the whole time?"

Naruto settled down on his elbows, amused by the sight of the blushing and stuck Sasuke. He loved it when he was so helpless. He flicked the male's nose, still grinning from ear to ear, "Yup. You gonna finish what you started, or will i have to?"

Sasuke nearly choked, eyes wide and rooted to the fox. "W-what?" Damn him for stuttering. Just a few minutes ago had he been on top of the world -- hell, on top of Naruto, full of himself and ready. Now, he was tangled and once again at the mercy of the playful fox.

Couldn't he ever win?

"I guess i need to finish." He licked his lips, little grin turning into a vulpine smile as he tugged the male, sheets and all back onto the bed. "Now, i think you'll look like tied to the bedpost."

Sasuke stared, was he dreaming?

Naruto firmly attaches his ankles and wrists to the four poster bed, smiling all the while as if he were tying shoes. Clapping his hands together, hips stuck on the Uchiha's, "Shall we begin?"

--

Author's Notice:

The end. Wow. Drabble. Left you hanging, but oh well. x3 Didja enjoy?


End file.
